


What about some stress release?

by Aquien



Series: 94 Days of Drarry [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 07:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9312431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquien/pseuds/Aquien
Summary: Three days after the events in the elevator, Harry just can't get Malfoy out of his mind.A one shot continuation of the one shot that is part 2 of my 94 Days of Drarry series. Can probably be read without reading part two as this really is just me trying to figure out how to write sex scenes and the plot is largely missing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt used for this one was :"given offer you can't refuse"

“ I don’t like others looking at that what is mine,” Malfoy’s words kept repeating on a loop in Harry’s mind. It had been three days since they had been stuck in that elevator together, and Harry was reasonably sure he was going out of his mind. There was no way that had actually happened. Still, whenever he closed his eyes, all he would see was Malfoy on his knees in front of him, taking his cock into his mouth and sucking as his fingers played with his hole.

 

Harry groaned loudly. He was already rock hard and throbbing. That seemed to be a constant state for him these last days. Bloody git! He cursed under his breath. He had to be at a important meeting with at the ministry in just about ten minutes and had no time to take care of his “problem” before that. Leave it to Malfoy to interfere with his life even when the bugger wasn’t even around. Drawing a couple of deep breaths Harry tried to conjure up an image of Professor Slughorn dressed in a tutu and performing the swan dance.

 

Five minutes later he was leaving his office at a half run. His face faintly flushed but otherwise reasonably representable. That is until he stepped into the meeting room and lay eyes on Draco Malfoy standing at a window looking as cool and together as always. As the blond turned around he hardly even seemed to recognize Harry.

 

The meeting was a nightmare. Malfoy was a pain, as always, and kept getting on Harry’s nerves with his outrageous proposals. At the same time his mind kept bringing up images of an entirely different Malfoy with a magic tongue and incredible fingers.

 

Angry, turned on and confused he rushed out as soon as the meeting was over. He had never before made his way back to his office as fast as now. As the door closed behind him, he took a hold of his table and hang his head, breathing heavily. He just had to pull himself together! He just had to get Malfoy out of his head.

 

“That position suit you,” a calm voice suddenly sound from behind him. Harry twirled around and found himself looking into the steel gray eyes of no one other than Draco Malfoy. Smirking at Harry the blond closed the door behind him.

 

“Don’t you ever knock?” Harry managed to get out.

 

“Usually. Not always though,” Malfoy answered coolly while looking Harry up and down slowly. “You made me worried at the meeting, you know. You seemed stressed. Have something happened?”

 

“What?” Harry just couldn’t get a coherent thought put together.

 

“Are you alright?” Malfoy took a step closer. “Is there something I can do?”

 

“Are you kidding me?” Harry finally found his voice. “After the other day? You actually ask something like that?”

 

“Didn’t you like it? The other day?” Malfoy asked with a small frown.

 

“I - I - I… That’s not it!”

 

“What’s it then?”

 

Harry could but stare at the blond as he closed the last of the distance between them. Surprisingly gently he took a hold of Harry’s head. “Do you want more then?” he asked with a hushed voice.

 

“M-m-more?” distractedly Harry wondered when he had started to stammer.

 

Malfoy trailed his fingers along Harry’s sides. “The word is that you’ve been single for some time now. As have I,” he played with the lining of Harry’s trousers as he spoke. “Why not get together for some stress release?”

 

That seemed to be an offer that Harry’s cock just wouldn’t let him refuse, as Harry just felt himself nod in response. At that, he felt Malfoy daftly opening the zipper in his trousers and slip his hand inside. At the same time as he took a hold of Harry’s member he softly pushed Harry down to sit on his desk.

 

“What if someone comes in?” Harry just thought to ask.

 

“Shh, don’t worry about that,” Malfoy answered confidently and as he suddenly found himself bare arsed and pushed down on his back with his legs spread to the sides all thoughts about anything but Malfoy left his head. As in a haze his eyes followed Malfoy as he once again knelt down in front of Harry. This time he had a firm grip of Harry’s cock with one hand and used the other to spread his buttocks. Before Harry had the time to wonder what he was about to do he felt something incredible wet flicker tentatively at the rim of his hole. Yelping in surprise he stared at the top of Malfoy’s head in shock. Had he really just… Before he was able to finish that thought, Malfoy’s tongue was at his hole again. As it entered Harry’s body, all coherent thought left his head and he just moaned.

 

It was like nothing he had ever even imagined. The firm and wet tongue was surprisingly long and Malfoy didn’t seem to have any qualms about pushing it as deep into Harry as he possible could. His hand kept at its steady rhythm pumping Harry’s cock.

 

“Please,” Harry could not help but beg. “Please, I need…” he didn’t know what he needed, he just knew he needed it more than anything. “Draco, just, please, Draco I need you!” Harry knew he was begging and he knew he was begging Malfoy but at the moment he couldn’t bring himself to even begin to care about any possible consequences. He needed Malfoy, that was all he knew.

 

With agonizing slowness, Malfoy got up from his position on his knees. As his tongue left Harry’s arse, Harry sobbed from the loss, but Malfoy’s hand was still pumping his cock. “Shh,” the blond whispered soothingly. “Are you sure about this?” he then asked. Harry nodded fervently. He was more sure about it than he had ever been. As Malfoy bent down over him and gently let their lips finally meet in a kiss full of need and want, Harry took a hold of him as if he never wanted to let go. He soon had to though, as Malfoy had to stand back up to position himself. Looking at Harry, he stroke his cock with one hand as the now somehow lube covered left hand made sure Harry’s hole was relaxed enough. Then he lined up his cock and Harry could feel the head press against his slippery wet hole.

 

Meeting Malfoy’s eyes he spread his legs as far to the sides as he could, trying to signal without the use of words that he really, really wanted this. That he needed it. With a small gasp Malfoy enter Harry. When the head of his cock was inside, he paused, giving Harry time to adjust. There was a burn, but it didn’t last long. Whimpering he signaled to Malfoy to keep pushing in, and the blond complied. Carefully he pushed deeper into Harry until he was fully inside.

 

At first, Malfoy’s thrusts were slow and measured, but soon, to Harry’s delight, he lost some of his control, increasing his pace and a rosy flush soon spreads over his pale features. As Harry nears his climax, Malfoy’s breathing becomes increasingly unsteady as well and when Harry looses it he is dimly aware of Malfoy letting out a small whimper that sounds suspiciously like Harry’s name just as he joins him.

 

When Harry comes to again, Malfoy is still slumped down on top of him. Malfoy’s cock has now slipped out from Harry’s arse and he can feel his sticky cum running out as well. His own cum is cooling and sticky between them. To his surprise Harry finds that he doesn’t really mind though. With the blond git’s head resting on his shoulder he feels he could stay like this for hours - no matter the hard desk or the cold or the stickiness. He closes his eyes, determined to take every enjoyment he can out of the situation.

 

A brush of lips against his own makes him open his eyes again. As he looks into Malfoy’s steel gray eyes, he is astonished to find how warm they can be. He had always pegged him as a cold bastard without any capability of emotions. A soft smile plays at the corner’s of Malfoy’s mouth. Their lips meet once more in a soft kiss before Malfoy gets up. Slowly, Harry sits up as well. Absentmindedly he levitates his trousers up from the floor so that he can pull them back on. Meanwhile, Malfoy straightens his clothes and soon looks as untouchable as ever.

 

Just as Harry thinks that the git is actually about to leave without one more word, he pauses at the door and turn slightly back around to look at Harry. “I think I could get used to this. Us,” he says with a small quirk of his lips and a sparkle in his eyes that makes promises Harry doesn’t even dare to hope for.

  



End file.
